


愁霖（5）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor
Kudos: 6





	愁霖（5）

Alpha 特 × Omega 澈

私设很多且ooc

特澈预警

周五金希澈上完这周的最后一节课，打算去镇上的花店买一束小雏菊。晚上还有酒吧的表演，他的心有点乱，对朴正洙暧昧不明的态度感到困惑，想一探究竟又没有底气，想避而不见又止不住念想，最终还是决定顺其自然。

走到花店时发现店主挂了个暂停营业的牌子，金希澈无奈地笑笑就转身离开，闲来无事竟直接晃悠到了酒吧。

偷偷瞄了一圈，果然没看到朴正洙。之前听别人说过他虽然是老板，但不怎么会来，因为这只是他的其中一处的产业，他的主业不是这个，所以几乎不来。

表演结束了以后，金希澈却在酒吧门口看见了朴正洙的车。朴正洙放下车窗，笑着对他说：“我送你回去。”

金希澈坐上车后，朴正洙握住了他的左手：“昨天突然就走了，也没和你说明原因，对不起，现在我来赔罪了。听说你晚上有表演就赶紧来了，我好像一天见不到你就会心慌。”

金希澈犹豫了一下，问：“真的吗？”

朴正洙笑：“真的，我没必要撒谎。”

金希澈静默了一会，朴正洙就静静看着他，也不发动车。

明明是黑夜，朴正洙却很清楚地看见了对方那双明眸含着水，说话的语气有点怯，说出的内容却很大胆：“我今晚，不想回去。”

朴正洙眯起眼睛，手用了点力，摩挲着金希澈的手背：“你想好了？我那里，可是很危险的地方。”

金希澈想抽出手，却被握得更紧，朴正洙不等金希澈回应，继续说：“宝贝，我好像不想给你反悔的机会。”

说着便迅速地放下手刹，启动了车。

两个人一路上都没有说话，金希澈觉得自己疯了，心里的情绪复杂交错，压抑到了极点反而爆发了出来。对李成泽的愧疚，对学业的压力，想在这一晚全都抛却，任由自己随心所欲。他也不想管朴正洙对他的态度，只想这么放纵一回。

朴正洙稳稳地把车停在车库里，不等金希澈反应，就绕到副驾把他从座位上公主抱起来。金希澈害羞地把脑袋埋进朴正洙怀里，小声提醒他车还没锁，朴正洙轻笑一声：“把你锁住就够了。”

“帮我按一下密码，我没手了，1016。”

金希澈对这串数字有点熟悉感，可他也没怎么注意，只是乖乖地摁了密码开门。

朴正洙一路直奔二楼的卧室，把金希澈轻轻放在床上，然后全身覆上去。黑莓月桂的味道馥郁浓厚，蜜桃香甜蜜清爽，就这么交缠着，金希澈快要醉晕在这交错的信息素中。

朴正洙轻咬了他的下唇，问：“第一次？”

金希澈迷糊中红着脸点头。

“好，我知道了。”

侵略性很强的吻袭来，金希澈甚至不知道作何反应，呆呆地闭上眼睛，朴正洙还分神去捏他的耳尖。舌头轻轻舔过他的贝齿，然后去寻他的舌，把主动权交给他。

激烈的吻结束，朴正洙看到身下人起伏着胸在喘气，手往下探去。金希澈下意识地用手去挡，被朴正洙捉住，亲了一下手腕然后摁在金希澈的头上。

“别怕，不要拒绝我。”

裤子被朴正洙单手脱了下来，下身的胀痛一下子暴露在他面前。金希澈害羞地别过脸去，却因为朴正洙突然抚上性器的动作而惊呼出声。

“嗯……嗯……别这样……”

喘着气的声音让朴正洙的欲火更盛，套弄了几下，忍不住调戏金希澈：“宝贝这是第一次，那以前是怎么解决生理需求的？是这样吗？”

金希澈被弄得说不出话，小幅度摇着头。

“那这样？”朴正洙趁其不备伸出两指插入后庭，软嫩的穴肉绞着他的手指，让他更来劲，又伸进去一根，加快频率抽插着。

金希澈眼角噙着泪：“不要这样……很难受……啊……”

朴正洙解开金希澈衬衫最上面的两粒纽扣，吻着他的锁骨，嘬出一枚红印，笑着问：“怎么个难受法？”

金希澈不安地晃着腿，不经意间触碰到朴正洙的下身。朴正洙眼神一暗，粗暴地撕开金希澈的白衬衫：“宝贝，我忍不住了。”

左胸上的红缨被衔住反复舔舐，金希澈身上的火不停地窜，又酥又麻地烧着，手不自觉地就抱上胸前的脑袋，挺起胸想要更多。

朴正洙顺着胸又一路吻回金希澈的唇，与其用吻不如说是啃，把金希澈的嘴啃得红肿，周围沾满了不知道是谁的唾液。朴正洙紧紧盯着金希澈，把金希澈羞得眼神四处乱瞟就是不看身上的人。

“能不能关灯……”

“不好。你这么美，你的每一寸肌肤和每一根毛发我都要看清。”

朴正洙把金希澈的双腿架在自己肩膀上，从脚腕开始一点点吻下去，金希澈初经情事，敏感得不行，随着朴正洙越吻越往下，金希澈的身体颤栗得更厉害，细细地呜咽着，最后终于在朴正洙吻上那两颗小球时落泪。

朴正洙上半身也只将将解了两粒扣子就搁置在一旁，迫不及待地松了皮带脱了裤子又贴了上去。

他一边轻轻吻去金希澈脸上的泪珠，一边性器就在穴口探了探后直接插进去。

为了让金希澈放松，朴正洙握住他的手，带着他的手去抚慰他的下体。刚才只是套弄了几下就被冷落的下身一下子受了刺激，很快就射了出来。

朴正洙的性器被绞得更紧，本以为可以让他放松，却弄巧成拙，让自己的行进更加艰难，他笑着拍拍金希澈浑圆的屁股：“乖，放松点。”

金希澈无辜地看着他，表情好像在说“我不会”。

朴正洙放弃继续深入，就只停在那里，俯身含住金希澈的耳朵，舌头色情地舔着耳廓，金希澈一下子就软了身子，后庭好像放松了些。他果然赌对了，那里是金希澈的敏感点。

“朴……朴正洙……”

朴正洙卖力地抽插起来，还不忘应他：“我在呢，宝贝。”

体内的前列腺点被一次次狠狠地擦过，陌生的快感让金希澈手足无措却沉浸于此。

朴正洙挺着腰在金希澈体内冲撞，也发出餍足的粗喘。金希澈酡红的脸和迷蒙的眼一直勾着他心绪，让他像野兽一样控制不住。将金希澈的身体翻转过来，继续从背后深深刺入，浅浅地磨着，直到身下人娇喘着哭诉，才又发起狠来猛力抽插。

最后朴正洙在金希澈耳边发出低吼，将滚烫的白浊射在他体内。

朴正洙就这样趴在金希澈身上喘着气，鼻间充斥着蜜桃味，是距离朴正洙不到十厘米出的金希澈的腺体里发散出来的信息素。他的眼神暗了暗，在内心挣扎了一会，轻叹了一口气，抑制住自己想上前啃咬标记的冲动。

金希澈不知道朴正洙的心理活动，也只是趴着喘气，身上人的重量给他带来了实感。他竟然这么疯狂地就把自己毫不保留地交给了朴正洙，甚至是在还没确定好关系的时候。

朴正洙下身还贴在金希澈柔软的臀上，有点食髓知味，将再次抬头的性器插了进去。

“啊…怎么又……”

金希澈还没回过神，被这么一刺激，Omega的天性令他自动开始迎合身上的Alpha，扭动着腰身，媚态尽现。

“我问你一个问题。”朴正洙手指挑逗着金希澈的乳珠，语气却十分温柔，“以前你发情期怎么办？都没想过找男朋友吗？”

金希澈把脸埋进枕头里：“靠抑制剂，忍一忍就好了。”

“以后你不需要了。”

朴正洙舔吻着他的脊背，用力地挺进，像是要将自己复杂的情绪也悉数传送到金希澈身体里。

毕竟是第一次，金希澈累得手都抬不起来，朴正洙抱着他去清洗，放了温热的水让他沐浴。洗完澡金希澈躺在朴正洙腿上，享受着朴正洙给他仔细地吹干头发。

那画面温馨得就像一对真正的情侣。

金希澈穿着朴正洙的睡衣，已经累得直接睡着了，电吹风的声音那么大他都能入睡。朴正洙端详着金希澈的睡颜，柔柔地抚着他的脸。

本来以为还要费一番功夫的，没想到金希澈这么快就上钩了。他的滋味很好，也很单纯，的确看来像金钟云说的那样，是个好孩子。可是朴正洙不想收手，也不想回头，即使是好孩子，也要为自己曾经做过的事付出代价。

金希澈醒的时候，身边已经没有人了。他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛坐起来，才注意到朴正洙站在窗户边，像是在打电话。

朴正洙好像注意到了床上的动静，转了过来，看了金希澈一眼。金希澈正害羞着想回一个甜笑，就听到朴正洙说：“你什么时候回来？我可伤心了，我的心上人总是躲着不见我。”

金希澈正要微笑的嘴角就僵在那个弧度。

“那我宁愿孤独终老，哈哈哈。我有多期待和你见面，厉旭。”

金希澈看着朴正洙挂断了电话，没忍住问：“你的心上人……是什么意思？”

朴正洙没有错过他脸上的错愕：“就是字面意思啊，是我喜欢的人。”

“那……我呢？”

朴正洙坐在床边，挑起他的下巴：“情人，炮友，你希望是什么就是什么。”

“昨天……”

“对啊，昨天说你以后不需要抑制剂了，如果你需要我可以帮你打临时标记啊。”

“那你当初说要追我……就只是想睡我吗？”

朴正洙眯起眼：“是谁想睡谁？”

是，是他自己主动提出的，朴正洙根本没有说什么，自己就贴上去了，金希澈低下头。

金希澈狼狈地转过身，在地上找自己的衣服，压低声音说：“我学校里还有点事，我先走了。”

朴正洙有些嘲讽地看着他的背影：“周六学校还能找你们有什么事，美国人何时这么勤劳了，会把工作放在休息日处理。随你便吧，我也有点事，就不开车送你回去了。”

金希澈捡起衣服，发现衬衫已经坏了，朴正洙也注意到了，继续开炮：“昨晚真是疯呢，对不住了。你身上的家居服也能外穿，先这样回去吧，过两天我赔你一件衣服。”

金希澈忍着眼眶里的酸涩：“不用赔了，身上的衣服我到时候洗好了还到酒吧那去。”

不敢回头去看朴正洙，就这么一路走了出去。

朴正洙在二楼看到金希澈从自己的房子里出了门，左右张望了一阵，然后掏出手机，像是在打开地图软件。

现在的金希澈状态看着很不好，迷茫又脆弱。刚才朴正洙不是没听出金希澈话语里的哭腔，他以为自己会很痛快，但是实际上没有。他看着金希澈失魂落魄地慢慢走远的身影，狠下心拉紧出窗帘不看他，躺回床上看手机。

看了两则新闻，发现自己什么都看不进去，刚才金希澈那张委屈的脸和看起来不堪一击的背影一直萦绕在他脑中。最后他还是取了车钥匙出了门。

僻静的小镇在周末的早晨几乎没什么人，朴正洙开着车远远跟在金希澈后面，生怕他回头发现自己。可是渐渐地看着金希澈没有精神地走着路，他有点不忍心，开始后悔自己用这种方式打击他。

金希澈昨晚满心欢喜地带着害羞把自己交给他，可是他却这样无情地告诉他，这一切都不算什么。


End file.
